


Family and Friends Reunion

by flowerpower0809



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerpower0809/pseuds/flowerpower0809
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was just a normal murder case lead’s the team to an old cold case which becomes personal for one of team member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Family Reunion 

 

At the murder room everyones’ at their desk looking through their case files. Their newest case was taking longer then they thought. What they thought was just a robbery gone wrong turned out to be murder. 

Turns out the victim David Michaels worked as an IT support technician as well as working for drug smugglers who smuggled drugs in shipping containers and needed Mr Michaels to hack into the shipping company system to get the date of when the container was being delivered. 

They found the victims laptop at an abandoned apartment about 2 blocks away from the victims house, then in an alleyway about 4 blocks from the apartment they found the murder weapon next to some trash bags. The gun is now with forensic where their analysing the gun with bullets comparing and finger prints.

“Has anyone been to the new Italian restaurant about 4 blocks from here” Andy lifted his head to see everyone. The team looks at each other all nodding “No. Why do you want to know” Andy opens his mouth but then Provenza interrupting “Don’t you know Tao it’s that time of month again when Andy and the captain goes on their data even thou they won’t admit it” The rest of the team start to giggle “No my daughter is coming into town and I thought about taking her out ok”. Andy looks down at the file and goes back to work as does everyone else.

3 minutes later Rusty comes walking in with a football “hey guys I need your help” Everyone looks up “Does anyone know how to play football” Everyone looked at each other then Sykes put her hand up “I do” She stands up “Why the sudden interest in football”? “I’m not really interested but the guys at work are having a game and I volunteered to play I mean i’ve watch some games on tv and wanted to learn some skill for the game. So can you help me”? Sykes take the ball, throws it in the air, smiles then say’s “Sure. Ok now I’ll go to the other end of the room and I’ll throw you the ball ok” Sykes makes her way to the end of the room and gets ready to throw the ball“ Oh hold on, Flynn when your daughter comes down to see you is Sharon and me still coming to dinner with you two” Everyone turns to stare at Flynn, Provenza just smile. “Of course you are, Sykes weren’t you going to show Rusty some skills for the game why don’t you start now please”. Sykes just shakes her head and looks at Rusty.

Sykes get into position to throw the ball “Ok first we’re just going to be throwing and catching ok, so get ready” She then threw the ball and Rusty catches it “Very good now throw it back to me”. Turns out Rusty is a good catcher but a very bad thrower. First time he threw the ball it was too soft, the second time he aimed it at Taos’ desk and the third time he was about to throw it when it slipped out of his hand and went behind him. Everyone couldn’t help but start to laugh.

“This time I want you to throw it the way you threw it the first time but a little bit harder ok” Rusty holds the ball in both hands “Ok I think I can do it this time” Rusty gets into position then throws it. This time he throws it a bit too hard and it goes straight past Sykes and hits the side wall; As this was happening Buzz had just started to open the door so when the ball hit the wall the door was completely open. Next thing they heard was “OUCH WHAT THE HELL” When they heard that both Rusty and Sykes both ran to sit down at the desk.

Buzz walks out of the tech room holding the ball in one hand and rubbing his chest with his other hand. “Who’s ball is this” Everyone looked at Buzz then looked back down at the files then Rusty put his hand up and turns his chair “Sorry Buzz. Sykes was teaching me to throw the ball and I kind of threw it to hard and didn’t aim right” Buzz then gives him his ball back and walks around to sit at his desk and starts to talk to Rusty.

A couple of hours later Chief Taylor walk into the rooms. “Ah Chief Taylor what an unexpected surprise” Hearing Provenza speaking Sharon looks up and see Chief Taylor and starts to walk out of her office. “So what brings you here this fine evening?” “Well forensic didn’t find anything leading to your killer but they did find something else” Taylor looks down then back up and looks at Sharon “Captain would it be all right to use your office for a couple of minutes” “sure” Sharon starts to walk to her office as Provenza starts to get up from his seat “Actually I wanted to use your office to talk to Buzz for a couple of minutes” Hearing this everyone looked at Buzz with confusion in their face. Buzz stands up and looks at Taylor “What is it you wanted talk to me about?” “Maybe we should talk in private”. Saying that Taylor starts to walk to Sharon office with Buzz following behind. While walking into Sharon office everyone was just watch them go in with all eyes on Buzz, Taylor pull’s the blinds down.


	2. Chapter 2

4 minutes had gone pass it was now 11:36pm at night and Taylor and Buzz were still in Sharon’s office, everyone was sat at their desk. Provenza was doing his crossword puzzle (with one eye on Sharon’s office) everyone was just waiting. 

30 second later the office door opened and Buzz came out looking sad and shocked. Tao stands up and walks over to Buzz. He puts his hand on Buzz’s shoulder but Buzz doesn’t look up 

“Buzz are you ok”? Buzz was just staring into space then say’s “I need some fresh air” and walks fast out of the room. 

Everyone watches him. Sykes say’s “What was that all about”? Tao turn to face her “I don’t know” then turns to look at the captain “I’ll go see if he’s ok” He was about to make his way out of the room when Taylor comes out and say’s “best to give him some space” everyone turns and looks at Taylor. Sharon stands up and ask “May I ask what was so important that you had to speak to Buzz in private”? Everyone stares at Taylor.

Taylor starts to walk so that he’s facing everyone. 

“Forensic didn’t find anything related to your murder case but the gun turns out to be related to an old cold case” Taylor clears his throat and started talking again “The case involved two brothers who where both robbed and shot to dead” 

Flynn looks confused then asks“ Ok but what does this have to do with Buzz”? Taylor look’s down then looks back up at everyone “The two brothers were Buzz dad and uncle”. 

Everyone looked surprise, Tao looked at the door where Buzz left “Oh” “Yeah thats why I wanted to talk to Buzz in private saying that we might have to re-open the case” Sharon walks over to Taylor with her arms crossed

“So I'm guessing were putting the Michaels case on hold and working on Buzz’s dad and uncle’s case” just then Buzz walks back into the room.

Everyone turns seeing Buzz come back in the room, Taylor then turns to look at Sharon 

“Yes, I thought it would be best and Buzz asked if you could work on the case” They both look at Buzz then Taylor looks up and say’s “Well I’ll leave you all to talk about it I’ll call and get the case files sent down here tomorrow until then you can all go home” he then walks out of the room.

As Taylor left the room Tao went to Buzz “Are you ok” This time Buzz answered “Yeah i’m ok” and started to walk to his desk. 

Sharon started to walk and stood next to Sanchez desk “Chief Taylor said that you asked for use to work the case” Buzz looks up at Sharon “ Um yes I did but you don’t have to if you got something else to do” he said very quickly “ no, no we will. I just wanted to know why you wanted us to work the case”? 

Everyone was sat at their desk facing Buzz, Buzz looks down at his desk then stands up and leans on his desk “The reason I asked Chief Taylor if you could work the case is because I’ve work with you all a long time, I’ve seen you work and I’ve seen all the cases you’ve closed and I thought, well I hoped that you might be able to solved their case” 

He then looked down at the ground, Sharon looks at Andy everyone else just stares into space. 

“Um I was wondering” Everyone looked back at Buzz “Since Chief Taylor said we could go home is it all right that I make a move” “ Yeah of course, I think everyone should start to make a move if we going to solve this case” 

Buzz smile’s and goes to put his coat on; Everyone get's up and starts to clear the files. Buzz was about to go around his desk to go to the tech room when Sharon goes over to him and hugs him; Everyone stares, Buzz was a bit shocked but hugs her back, When they were done Buzz whispered thanks to Sharon and walks into the tech room.

Sharon turns and starts to walk to her office 

“What is with you and hugging” she stops and looks at Provenza “He looked like he needed a hug” he just rolls his eyes “Are you getting jealous Lieutenant” 

Provenza looks at Sharon and everyone else looks up “Would you like a hug lieutenant”? Both Sykes and Sanchez started to smile trying not to laugh, Tao starts to laugh but puts his hand over his mouth to stop himself and Flynn just stood there looking at Provenza with a big grin on his face. “No thank you” and went back to putting the folders away.

Just then Buzz came out of the tech room with his bags, he stood and looked at everyone. 

“Did I miss anything”? Flynn was about to speak but Provenza spoke instead “No nothing at all” and gave a look to Flynn, Buzz looked at Flynn but started walking “Ok night everyone”. 

As he went past Sykes desk Provenza called him “ Buzz you know their might be a change we might not solve the case” Everyone then just looked at Provenza 

“i’m just saying it was a long time ago so their more of a 50/50 chance of solving this case” Buzz looked at him then looked at everyone else.

“I know that why I wanted you guys to worked the case” Everyone then looked a bit confuse “I know their’s a chance you won’t solve it but like I said before I’ve worked with you all a long time, seen you all work and how hard you all worked on a case to solve it, so if you don’t solve it I’ll know how hard you all worked and that find with me”. 

He then smiled and then walked away. 

Everyone was silent whiles putting their files away. Tao was the first to speak “Is it just me but hands up who really want to solve this case” Everyone put they hands up. “Well right now what we need to do is put all the Michaels case away to make room for the Watson’s case and get a good night sleep” Everyone nodded and went back to what they were doing and Sharon went back to her office. 

It started to rain when everyone drove home it was about 12:12 when everyone got to their home. As Sharon got in she heard the tv on and heads to the sitting room, their she see's Rusty asleep on the couch with the blanket over his legs and the remote in his hand. She grab the remote and removed it very carefully trying not to wake him up, turns the tv off go’s around the couch, pulls the blanket over him then heads to her bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 8:00am the rain was coming down hard and the traffic was bad. Everyone’s at their desk, Buzz wasn’t here yet. Sharon was at Buzz's desk with Rusty who had work he needed help with.

5 minute had gone past when Sharon office phone started to ring. She walked fast to her office and answered the phone.

“What time did Taylor say the case files would be deliver to us”? Provenza turns and looks at Tao “He said 8:10 so they should be here by now” Provenza nods and gets back with his crossword. Just then Sharon came out of her office

“Ok well that was the guy who’s” (Tao then gets a text, Sharon carries on talking) “delivering the files he say he’s going to at least be 15 minute longer” Tao text back.

Provenza makes an annoyed face, Sanchez stands up and grabs his cup. “Well I’m going to get more coffee” and starts to walk out of the room.

Just then Buzz comes into the room just passing Sanchez on his way out. Buzz looked like he had just gotten out of the shower thats how wet he was.

“Jesus Christ Buzz what did you do walk here?” Buzz turns to look at Flynn “No I drove here, I had to get my bags out of the car” he start walking to his desk “Hey Rusty look give me 7 minutes and I’ll be right with you” Rusty nodded and Buzz went straight to the Tech room.

“Ok so how are we going to do this?" Andy asks. Sharon walks into the middle of the room “Once we get the files we’ll get the picture up on the board, talk to Buzz about his dad and uncle then go over the case”

Tao puts his hand up “Um Cheif maybe it would be better to talk to Buzz before putting the picture on board” “Why’s that” “Well”

He turn to see if Buzz was coming, He’s wasn't so Tao continues 

“Before he came in he texted me to ask if the files were here so I think he would rather not see the picture just yet” “Ok when the files come we all get a file and talk to Buzz before we get the board ready”

As Sharon finish talking Sanchez came into the room with a trolley with 2 boxes with the words WATSON on both boxes.

“Cheif” Sharon turns to see Sanchez and the boxes “Ah ok Sanchez could you take the boxes and put them next to the board”.

Just then Buzz comes out of the tech room.

“Ok Rusty so…”

He was about to talk when he turn his head and saw the boxes, he just stared at them. Everyone looked down and felt uncomfortable not knowing what to say.

“Buzz” 

Buzz turns to look at Rusty again.

“Yeah um ok we’ll go to the Break Room and work on this”

Rusty pick up his backpack then stands. They were about to leave when Sharon started to speak.  
“Actually before you go we need to ask you some question about your dad and uncle” “sure ok”

Sharon turns to look at everyone, everyone just looked at each other waiting for someone to ask Buzz the question. Provenza signs annoyingly and stands up.

“Ok Buzz first question did anyone have a grudge with your dad or uncle”?  
“um no everyone liked my dad and uncle they both lived on the same street they were friends with everyone” Provenza nods  
“Ok, last question a week before their death was their something out of the ordinary” “Not that I remember but if I do remember anything I’ll let you know”

Provenza sits back down then Sharon start to talk to Buzz.

“Ok then well we’re done for now if you remember anything else just let us know” Buzz nodded then he and Rusty walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

It was about 8:48am just 6 minutes since Buzz and Rusty went off. 

The board was ready, everyone has a folder with the crime scene report and autopsy report, all the evidence is laid out on the trolley. Sharon leaning on Flynn desk Flynn looks up and smiles; he then turns his head to look at the board but instead has an annoyed Provenza looking at him, Flynn Mouths WHAT, Provenza just rolls his eyes and turns to look at Tao, Flynn signs then looks at Tao when he starts to speak.

“Ok Robert and Myles Watson both brothers, Myles is the father of Buzz and Casey, Robert had no children, wife or girlfriend. They both stopped at an ATM where they were both robbed and shot to death”.

Whilst talking he points to the crime scene photo.

“Both wallets were empty, no weapon and no witnesses. After 2 and a half weeks the case went cold and of course was never solved”. 

Tao then walks back to his desk and sits down. Sharon then gets up and walks to the board.

“Ok so where did they work and is anyone like a friend or work colleges still working or living?” 

Sanchez was the first to speak.

“Well, Robert worked as a handler for a shipping company and Myles was an accountant at AdamsAccountants”. 

Sharon turns.

“Ok Sanchez and Sykes you go to the shipping company and Flynn and Provenza you two go to AdamsAccountants talk to anyone who worked with Robert and Myles”.

Both Sykes and Sanchez gets up to go; Sanchez grabs his coat as he and Sykes walks out of the room. Both Provenza and Flynn they both put on their coats. 

While putting on his coat Provenza catches a glimpse of the rain which had got a lot more worst then earlier. As he walks round his desk he grunts a bit, Flynn hears him grunt then turns to ask.

“What’s wrong?” “Mother natures a bitch” and they both leave the office.


	5. Chapter 5

It’s about 9:16 when both Detectives got to the place (2 minutes over for Flynn & Provenza) 

SANCHEZ & SYKES

They both arrive at the shipping dock, it wasn’t that busy because of the weather. Sykes walked over to a worker with Sanchez behind.

“Excuse me i’m Detective Sykes this is Detective Sanchez we looking for the person who’s in charge here” “That would be George he’s in his office, I’ll take you to him” 

They followed him to the office, it took a bit longer cause one of the containers had fallen over earlier, so it took them longer to get to the office. 

PROVENZA & FLYNN 

Flynn drove to the AdamsAccountants company, they drove down past the building and into the car park, when Flynn drove past the entrance Provenza had an annoyed look on his face then turns and look at Flynn.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?” “I’m looking for a parking space”

Flynn then turns right driving through the car park looking for a space.

“Exit the car park and park outside the building entrance” “We can’t do that” “look just DO IT” “for gods sake” 

Flynn drives to the exit to drive in again.

“You know we’re not aloud to park outside the building” “Yes but were here on police business so we can park anywhere” 

Flynn was not happy but did it anyway; once he parked outside the building he looked out of the window and figured out why Provenza wanted to park outside.

“Serious thats why you wanted us to park here” Saying this he pointed at the building entrance shelter.

“This is a new suit and i don’t want to get it wet” 

Provenza then opens his door and starts to get out "Then why did you wear a new suit when you knew it was raining?" Flynn shouted. Provenza slams the door and heads into the building. "ridiculous” Then he gets out of the car.

SANCHEZ & SYKES 

It took them 6 minute to get to the office but they finally got to the office. When they were in the office they were introduce to George; George you could tell was in his late 50’s early 60’s, he has brown hair with grey on the sides, he has a bit of muscles and height wise he was about 5 foot 9 or 6 foot 1. 

“So what can I do for you detectives?” “We wanted to talk to you about one of your workers Robert Watson” Sykes explain “Robert Watson? Watson? Oh yeah I remember him, he past away ages ago why do you want to talk about him”? Sanchez starts to talk. “The gun that was used to shoot him and his brother was found so their case are being re-open”. 

“Oh well I hope you catch the person who did it, is there anything you need to know”? “We were wondering if anyone who worked with him are still working here” Sykes asked “I’m afraid not, last year we had to lay of some of the workers mostly the older one’s but I might have some of their files still here, I’ll find them out for you” “That would be great”

George then gets up and goes to the filing cabinets.

PROVENZA & FLYNN 

They were both in the office with Adam Kyle Jr, he’s in his late 20’s early 30, has blonde gel hair, very smart dress and was about 6 foot 1. 

They’ve been there for about 4 minutes waiting for Adam Jr to Skype his father.

“Just give me a minute” Provenza looks at Flynn “he said that about 3 minutes” “Aha here we go dad can you hear me” “Yes what do you want?” “Theres two Lieutenant here, they want to talk to you about a guy name Myles Watson”

Adam turns the computer screen to face both Provenza and Flynn who were both started to sit up straight. 

“Myles Watson was one of my best accountant everyone was so devastated when we found out he had died, What this all about” 

Flynn leans forward a bit. 

“The gun that was used to kill him and his brother was found so were re-opening the case, we where wondering if anyone who used to work with him is still working” “No the last one who worked with Myles retired about 3 years ago and I don't know about their files Adam do we still have their files” “Afraid not we had to get rid of most the files for the new files” 

Both Provenza and Flynn signs and start to get up. 

“Well thank you for your time” “Hold on about 4 day before his death we had an office party, I've still got the picture from that party with all of their names at the back of the pictures if you wait there I can drive down there to give them to you it won’t take to long” “Yeah ok we’ll wait for you at the entrance” “Ok see you in 6 minutes”

Then the screen went blank and both Flynn and Provenza made their way out of the office to wait in the main entrance.

SANCHEZ AND SYKES 

“Here you go these are the guys who worked with Robert”

He past the files to Sanchez 

“We need your contact details incase we need to talk to you” “Of course” 

He gets one of his business card out from the draw, he then turns it around to write his home number on it.

“This is my business card with mobile/work number and on the back is my home”

He gives Sykes his card, Sanchez starts to leave the office.

“Thank you for your time” She then leave.

PROVENZA AND FLYNN 

They both wait inside for Adam Sr, 2 minute had gone past, in that time they both got coffee and sat down; The rain had gone down a bit which hopefully will stop later on that day. After a minute the receptionist was off the phone and getting on with her work. She’s about 28-29, hair tied in a bun and very smart looking. As she was getting on with her work Provenza gets up and walk over to her. As he walks past Flynn Flynn say’s 

“Don’t try and flirt with her” “Please she old enough to be my daughter” Flynn cough and say’s “uhhh GRANDDAUGHTER uhhh” 

Provenza gives him a cross look then go’s over to her.

“Excuse me miss” she looks up “Hi I'm Lieutenant Provenza I was wondering if I could ask for your opinion on something” “Um ok” “ Ok, two people a man and a woman both work together”

Provenza was talking to her loud enough so that Flynn could hear, Flynn was getting annoyed so he picks up a newspaper so he can try to ignore him but of course he could’t because it’s Provenza. 

“And when there not working they go out for meals, they go see a movie they went to see a game together and this has been going on for a while now so since your young what would you say that was” “ I would definitely call that a date”.

Flynn then throws the paper on the table "Really" He say to Provenza who's facing him with a smirk on his face but Flynn just looks annoyed at him.

“Lieutenants” 

They both turn to see Adam Sr at the door: Flynn gets up from his chair where Provenza was already walking to Adam.

“Here is the photo album, the pages with the yellow sticky stripe are the ones with Myles and his friends” “Great and could we also get your contact details just incase we need to get in contact with you” Provenza asks. “Sure no problem”

Adam go’s the receptionist to get a pen and a piece of paper, once he’s written it down he comes back and gives it to Flynn. 

“Well thank you for your time”

As they get to the car Provenza was already in the car, Just as he was about to get in Adam Sr called out to him. 

“Lieutenant before you go I was wondering since your re opening the case that mean you’ve visited Myles wife and his son and daughter, now his daughter I’ve never met but I did meet his son 3 or 4 time um what was his name bit of an odd name” Flynn just smiles “Its Buzz and he actually works as our tech guy at our department” “That’s good, glad he’s on the good side of the law: also when you're done with the picture's if he wants them he can have the photos with his father in them” “I’m sure he would appreciate it”

Adam then go’s to his car and Flynn then gets into his car.

“What was that all about” Flynn hands over the photo album to Provenza “He just wanted to tell me that once were done with the photos Buzz can have the one with his dad in them if he wants”

Flynn starts the car and drive off back to the station. It was 10:06 when they got back to the station.


	6. Chapter 6

Time now was 10:28 it had stop raining but traffic was still bad, the board had been divided in half with the people who worked with both men. Sharon walks out of her office.

“So what do we have so far?” 

Tao gets up and walks to the board 

“So far 1 from Myles work has moved to Texas and 2 from Robert place have both died. But so far the rest is still living in the area and we still have more files and pictures to go through”

As this was happening Both Rusty and Buzz was outside the murder room, as Rusty was opening the door he looked over to Buzz who looked a bit uncertain about going into the room.

“Are you ok Buzz”? “Yeah it’s just going to be weird to see my dad and uncle’s picture on the murder board that all” 

They both stood there for 20 second in silents until Buzz broke the silent.

“Ok then we better go in” “Are you sure I mean we can pretend that your still helping me” “No, no it’s ok better to do it now then later plus maybe I could help them with something”

Buzz gives a sad smile, Rusty smiles then opens the door. They both walk in as Sharon is talking.

“Ok then once you’ve gone through them we better start interviewing them all”

“Ahem” 

Everyone turns to see Rusty and Buzz standing behind the small wall. Buzz was staring at the board mostly at his dad. 

“How was everything”? “Good I got my work all finish and got started on my next project that doesn’t have to be in till 3 weeks time which is a bonus” 

Rusty walks over to Sharon whereas Buzz walks around then stand between Tao and Sanchez desk, Rusty watches him then goes back to talking to Sharon.

“So whats going on here”? “Well we’ve got all the people who worked with both Myles and Robert and now we’re going through all of them”

As she was explaining this to Rusty, Buzz was looking at all the pictures on the board, whilst looking at them all one picture caught his eye.

FLASHBACK

“knock knock” 

Door opens, there’s someone shouting at Uncle Robert, Buzz walk over to the doorway and peeks and watches his uncle and someone else talk.

“Keep your voice down my whole families here and I told you not to come here and that I would call when its time” “It’s been 5 days now you said it would be here yesterday” “ I know but I’m starting to have second thought about all of this” “WHAT, are you kidding?” 

Buzz steps forward a little bit 'CREEK'. Robert turns to see Buzz in the doorway

“Hey Buzz um why don’t you go outside with dad” 

He goes over to buzz and takes his hand, he then turns to look at his friend.

“Wait here I’ll talk to you when I get back”

He then walks Buzz outside then goes to Myles to tell him he’s going down the shop to get more meat and buns, then he was gone”

NOW

He walks over to the board, Andy then gets up and stands next to Rusty.

“Buzz, are you ok”? 

Buzz then reaches for the photo and takes it down; he then turns to show everyone the photo. 

“This guy came to my uncle house a week before his death and what I remember he was not happy with my uncle” “Do we know who he is”? Sharon asked.

Tao hold his hand out, Buzz gives his the photo; Tao starts to type his name.

“His name is Jacob Ryan and….” 

A record pops up on Tao’s computer

“ It turns out he has a criminal record DUI, procession of an illegal substances, resistance of arrest and procession of an illegal weapon” 

Andy whistles 

“I wonder if the illegal weapon is the gun we have here, where does he live”? Provenza asks

Tao turns to find the address 

“He lives at 6029 San Pedro St and looks like he’s had a lot of complain from neighbours about the smell coming from his house, the recent one was 4 days ago” “Ok then let's pay Mr Ryan a visit”.

Everyone gets geared up and makes there way out of the office to the car park.

Both Rusty and Buzz just stood there as everyone left, Buzz was looking sad again so Rusty tries to cheer him up.

“Hey why don’t we get some ice cream I’ll pay” “No thanks I’m all right” “Hey I’m offering to pay here this is a rare thing best agree cause it won’t happen again, so what do you say” 

Buzz smiles.

“All right” 

They both start to make their way out. 

“By the way since it’s rare for you to pay for things I’m going for the dearest thing” Rusty closes his eye and say’s “I think I’m going to regret this” Buzz just laugh and make's there way out of the door.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun started to come out but it was still wet out, so it was a bit slippery on the roads which made an interesed trip to Jacob Ryan’s house. It had just turned 11:00 when they all turned up outside Mr Ryan’s house. They were all armed and ready to get started. 

“OK Sykes and Sanchez you go at the back, Flynn, Tao and I will be at the front”

Sykes and Sanchez makes their way to the back of the house with their guns drawn; Tao was the first up the stairs then Flynn then Provenza, Tao stood on the left side of the door both Flynn and Provenza stood on the right.

Tao was the one to knock on the door and shout…

“LAPD OPEN” no respond “MR RYAN OPEN UP” 'BANG, BANG'

Two gun shots came from the house; Both Tao and Flynn nodded at each other, Tao then turns and kicks the door in.

At the back when Sykes and Sanchez heard the gun shots Sanchez kicked the door in and went inside the house. 

“Mr Ryan’s it the LAPD” “Stay back I know your not the LAPD i’m not falling for it”

They could hear him in the dinning room they all made their way outside the 2 doors (which was a bit open). Jacob starts to reload his gun. Whilst doing this Tao could see Sanchez and they both nodded, Tao then nods at Flynn, Tao puts up 3 fingers then counts down; They all come bursting into the room, Mr Ryan drops his gun and went back against the wall.

“LAPD FREEZE PUT YOUR HANDS UP IN THE AIR” 

Sanchez went over to him and cuffed him

“Seriously your all LAPD, even the old guy?” Provenza turns and shout at the suspect “Hey when under arrest you have the right to remain silent, now Sykes bag the gun and lets head back to the station”

Provenza makes his way out with Sanchez and Jacob behind, then the rest behind.


	8. Chapter 8

They all get back to the station, Flynn and Provenza went to the cafeteria to get something to eat so the rest went up to the murder room. Sanchez put Mr Ryans in the interview room and everyone else was standing next to their desk. Tao went into the tech room to see Buzz but found he wasn’t their, Tao then gets his phone out and rings Buzz up.

(Phone vibrates)

“Buzz Watson” “Buzz its Tao where are you”? “ Me and Rusty went to Conna’s ice creams were on our way back” “Ok well we have Mr Ryan in customs and we need to interview him so you need to hurry” “Ok well we should be back in 7 minute if we run, see you then” 

(Hangs up) 

Tao walks back into the room just as Flynn and Provenza sits down.

“Ok just got off the phone to Buzz he’ll be here in 7 minutes” “Great just enough time to eat” 

Sykes looks at her watch 

“It’s only 11:24 you have 36 minute till 12:00” “Well we could wait till near 12:00 but Buzz will just give us a look then put that ‘No Beverage” sign up so I would like to eat all in one go then to start eating then stop half way through” 

They both carried on eating.

7 minute went past and neither Buzz nor Rusty was back yet; Flynn was finish with his sandwich whereas Provenza had at least 3 more bites to go.

Sharon was getting fed up so she grab Mr Ryans file and starts walking to the tech room, she then stops and turns.

“We can’t wait anymore so Tao you’ll be surveilling the interview and Flynn you’re going to interview Mr. Ryans with me”

Flynn gets up and walks over to Sharon and so does everyone else; next thing you know Rusty comes running in and nearly runs into Sharon’s office door with Buzz not far behind.

“Yes I beat you which means you’re buying the ice cream and i’m going for the dearest one”

Buzz breathing heavily.

“Yes, yes ok you win” 

Buzz then stands straight and turns to see everyone staring at them. Tao the first to speak.

“About time we were about to start” 

Buzz walks to the tech room.

“Sorry that i’m late, give me 2 minute to get set” “Ok”

He goes into the tech room and set up the computers.

2 minute 30 seconds Sharon and Flynn enter the interview room and everyone else was in the tech room. But Provenza who starts to head into the tech room with his sandwich in hand which leads to Buzz seeing it and starts to reach for his sign; before he get's it out Provenza went straight back out before he put the sign up.

INTERVIEW ROOM

Sharon starts to talk.

“So Mr Ryans lieutenant Flynn tells me that you started shooting cause you thought they were someone else, could you tell me who you thought they were”? 

Mr Ryans signs “There’s this guy I owe money to and I thought you were the men he sent to get the money or beat me to death, if I knew you were the actually police I wouldn’t have shot at you guys”

Andy sits straight and starts to talk to Mr Ryans.

“Well Mr Ryans why don’t we forget what happen earlier and talk about something else, do you remember a guy named Robert Watson, he worked with you at the shipping company” “ Robert Watson yeah I remember him, I worked with him, he died ages ago why are bring this up now?”

Sharon speaks.

“The gun that was used to kill him and his brother was found so we’re re-opening the case”

TECH ROOM

As usual Buzz and Provenza were sat in front of the screens with Tao standing next to Provenza and both Sykes and Sanchez standing behind. The room was quiet when Sharon and Flynn enter the interview room; 'RIP, RIP, RIP' Everyone in the room heard paper being torn up, they all turned to look at Buzz who was tearing paper whilst watching the screen; Sykes spook.

“Um Buzz” He turns to look at her “You know you don’t have to watch this I mean I can take over if you want” “No i’m all right” “Ok just be careful not to tear the case file” “What”

She point to the teared up paper, (He didn’t realise he was tearing paper) he pushes his chair back to get the bin then sweeps the teared up paper into the bin then goes back to watching the interview.

INTERVIEW ROOM

“So Mr Ryans how well did you and Robert get along” “We got along fine no trouble” 

Flynn and Sharon look at each other then Flynn turns to look at My Ryans.

“Well, we have a witness saying a week before his death you went to his house and had an argument with him, could you tell us what that argument was about”?

Jacob rubs his face and signs 

“Guess there's no point on hiding it now, (clearing his throat) We were trying to smuggle drugs into the country" Both Sharon and Flynn were shock to hear Robert was helping smuggling drugs "There was this drug dealer who offered $5,000 if we helped him smuggle his drugs here, Robert was in charge of getting the containers here and getting the drugs out of the containers.

Sharon turned a bit to look at the camera.

TECH ROOM

When everyone heard that Robert was helping to smuggle drugs they all looked shocked; Buzz was shaking his head with his mouth open.

“He’s lying my uncle wouldn’t do that” Sanchez then says “It does make good motive” Buzz turns to Sanchez “He didn’t do it” with anger in his voice then then turns to look at the screen “This can’t get any worst”

INTERVIEW ROOM

“Then about 3 weeks later we had one more batch to go then we'd get paid but then I hadn’t heard from his so I went over to his house to talk about it, It was then he told me that the didn’t want to do it anymore, I know his brother talked him out of it.

TECH ROOM

“Dad knew, So he was telling the truth, uncle Robert did help to smuggle drugs” “Another motive”

INTERVIEW ROOM

Andy starts talking. 

“So you must have been angry, I mean no drugs no pay so you decided to rob him but didn’t know his brother was their and you ended up killing them both plus taking their money” “What no, yes I was angry I mean this was all his idea then right at the last minute he decides to back out yes I was annoyed plus 5 other guys who helped with the smuggling they all could have rob them”

Sharon pasted him a note pad and pen.

“Write their names down”

He picks up the pen and starts to write down the names.

TECH ROOM

Buzz slam his fist lightly on the desk “This has got to be the worst day ever, Not only did I find out my uncle helped to smuggle drugs but it was his idea” He stands and starts to walk out of the room “This is unbelievable”. 

He slams the door behind him, Everyones goes silent then gets up to leave.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone was back in the murder room, Tao’s going through the names from the list; Buzz was sat at his desk fiddling with his pencil starin g into space with a sad expression on his face, Sanchez was adding the new information to the board. 

“Ok I got address’s and phone numbers for 3 on the list, still working on the other two” “Ok Sanchez, Sykes and Provenza you three ring them up and ask them to come down to the station” Sharon tells them.

Sanchez walks to Tao, gets the 3 pieces of paper, sits down then hands the other two to Provenza and Sykes, who all starts to dial the numbers.

“Sharon i’m just wondering since now we’ve found out that Robert here was smuggling drugs but then change his mind, then a couple of days later both him and his brother are both robbed and shot, I mean to me this sound more to me like murder”

Hearing the words ‘murder’ Buzz puts his pencil down and stands up.

“Murder you think he was murdered” “Yes I believe that this was made to look like a robbery-gone-wrong to cover up that it was murder” “Ok so if my uncle was murdered why was my dad killed”? “I’m guessing he wasn’t meant to be there and the person killed him as well” 

Tao turns and talks.

“Ok I’ve got both the address’s but there is no number so we’re going to have to go to their house and pick them up” “Ok when Sanchez and Sykes are finish you two go to their house’s and ask them to come to the station” 

They both nodded. Buzz ran his hand through his hair.

“This has got to be the worst day ever, before my uncle was coolest and funniest guy who always told me never get on the bad side of the law and now he’s the guy who helped smuggled drugs plus it being his idea and he’s the reason my DAD GOT KILLED” 

Everyone looked at him when he raised his voiced even Provenza, Sykes and Sanchez went quiet never hearing Buzz shout before. Rusty came out of Sharon’s office when he heard Buzz shout. 

“I need to go to the toilet”

Buzz walks out of the room, both Sykes and Sanchez starts to get ready to make a move, everyone else got back to what they were doing, Rusty starts to walk out of the room and goes to see Buzz.


	10. Chapter 10

Buzz locks himself in the toilet and start's to breath heavily, he then sits down, he runs a hand through his hair then a tear runs down his cheek. The men's toilet door opens with Rusty comes in and stands with his back to the sinks.

“Buzz” “Yeah” “Are you ok?” 

Buzz wipes his eyes and sits up 

“To be honest” Buzz stands up and opens the door “No, I mean I thought I was going to be ok with this but now hearing the words murder just makes this worst” 

Buzz splashes water on his face. 

“How is it worst?” 

“It’s worst because before it was just a robbery-gone-wrong now its murder It just feels weird knowing that someone was meant to kill my uncle and because of him he got my dad killed” 

“To be honest I don’t think this was your uncle thought I mean the guy could have shot him and left your dad alone but he didn’t so it’s more the murderer fault” 

Buzz puts his hands on both sides of the sink and breathes out.

“Detective Flynn looked annoyed” “I’ve got to apologise to him” “I think he’ll understand”

Rusty smiles, Buzz smiles back at him

“Ready to come back” “Yeah” 

They both leave the toilets and heads back to the murder room.


	11. Chapter 11

Both Sharon and Flynn walks into her office, Sharon goes to sit at her desk, Flynn just walks about with his hands behind his head.

“What is wrong with me, why did I say murder right in front of him” “You were making a theory which does sound like it could be true “I know but I should have said it to you first before saying out loud, ugh he must hate me right now” “I don’t think he hates you, this must be hard on him bring all this back up, just give him sometime to take it all in” 

Flynn brings his hands down then sits down. 

“Yeah… still I better apologise and hopefully he’ll be all right”

Sharon looks behind Flynn to see both Rusty and Buzz coming back into the room with Buzz heading to the tech room. 

“Well Buzz is back and he looks a bit more happier so maybe apologise now before the rest of the smuggling team gets here” “Yeah ok, could you get someone to let me know when everyone is here” “Sure”

Flynn heads out of the office and walks straight to the tech room.

“Hey Buzz, look I wanted to apologise for earlier I should have kept my thought to myself” 

“I’m also sorry for raising my voice then walking out of the room” 

“No, no you have nothing to be sorry for this must be a lot for you to take in so next time I’ll make sure I won’t say anything that might upset” 

“Ok, so are we ok”? “Yeah sure”

Flynn turns to leave but buzz stops him.

“I didn’t walk out because I was annoyed with you, I was annoyed with the fact that it my uncle fault that my dad got killed and I just really wish I could ask the person why he or she had to kill them both” 

“We will catch the person” “I know I mean you guys got further then the first officers so you have more of a chance of finding their killer” “Yeah”

Flynn turns, opens the door but stops and turns.

“Hey, what about once we’ve solved this case we all go out to dinner, there’s this great Italian Bar/restaurant, the chef Jenna Bruno is a great chef, so what do you say” “Yeah that would be nice”

Flynn turns to see Sanchez and Sykes coming back into the murder room with all the suspects being taken into Sharon’s conference.

“Looks like our suspects are here best go see whats going on, talk to you later” “later”

Flynn closes the door and heads to his desk.


	12. Chapter 12

It was now 5:48pm when all the guys on the list were all put in Sharon’s conference room.

“OK gentlemen if you could wait until we come back we would really appreciate it” 3rd guy on the list “Well could you hurry up I have to get to my granddaughters play and it starts in 1 hour” “Well Mr Webb if you tell us everything you know it should only take 20 minutes”

Sykes then closes the door and walks over to Sanchez, who was standing next to Flynn’s desk; a few seconds later Sharon came out.

“Ma’am everyone is in the conference what should we do”? “Ok, well we’re going to need to question them, so Tao you go help out Buzz, Provenza you talk to Mr. Witts, Flynn you talk to Mr. Ritz, Sykes talk to Mr. Webb, Sanchez you talk to Mr. Ford and I’ll talk to Mr. Higgins”.

They start walking to the conference room.

4 minute later all the detective were in different rooms talking to their suspects.

Flynn & Mr. Ritz 

“All right Mr. Ritz, do you remember a guy named Robert Watson” “It does ring a bell” “ You helped him smuggle drugs with everyone else who was brought here” Mr. Ritz remember “I want my lawyer here you can’t prove it” “Relax you’re not here to talk about that you’re here to talk about Robert Watson’s murder”

Sharon & Mr. Higgins 

“Murder, I thought he and his brother was robbed and shot” “That was what the killer wanted us to think but we now believe he was murdered”

Sykes & Mr. Webb

“So why am I here” “Well we know that when it came to the last batch Robert decided to back out which means that the deal didn’t go through which means no one got their money and thats good enough motive to wanting to kill Robert”

Sanchez & Mr. Ford

“Hold on I didn’t kill him or his brother, yeah I was angry but so was everyone else and secondly I was at home with my wife and daughter so I have an alibi” “Ok out of everyone else here who would you say would most likely kill Robert”? “Ok, first of all not everyone is here” “What do you mean everyone’s not here” “Well two people are not here” “Well if one of them is Jacob Ryans he’s already here but who’s this over person”.

Provenza & Mr. Witts 

“Whats the guy name” “No one knows, he would always call Robert about I think 2 or 3 times a day; no one knows what he sounds like, all I know is that he would definitely call Robert on Fridays the other days i’m not sure”

14 minutes later everyone was back in the murder room, they let everyone go but took their details just incase. Sharon stood in front of the board facing everyone.

“Ok so everyone mentions this one person who no one knew except Robert, wasn’t there a mobile in one of the evidence bag”

Sanchez gets up and picks up the bag with the mobile

“There is but it belongs to Myles” 

Everyone signs, Flynn throws his files on his desk and stands up. 

“Great now we’ve got nothing”

Just then Buzz and Tao comes out of the tech room. Tao talks whilst going to sit at his desk.

“How did the interview go”? Flynn talks “Well everyone we interviewed all mention a guy who no one knows what he looks like or sounds like except Robert, plus the guy would call him every Friday” “Why don’t you trace the number from the mobile “We would have done that but we only have Myles mobile”

Buzz looks at Flynn then walks over to the evidence then picks up the mobile.

“Um guys this is my uncle phone” “But it say Myles phone on the bag” “No my dad’s phone is pink”

They all looked confused. 

“My mom and dad had a bet about 3 months before his death and he lost so he had to use my mom phone for a year, But this is definitely my uncles phone” “Ok, Tao do you think you’ll be able to get a charger for this mobile” Sharon asked.

Buzz walks over to Tao and gives him the bag. 

“I think I have the charger”

Tao opens his bottom draw and pulls out a bag full of charges; after about 30 seconds going throw the bag he ends up emptying the bag on his desk.

Sanchez turns his back to Tao 

“Who else expected that to happen” Sykes smiles

“Found it, this might take 2 or 3 minutes to charge so be patient”

It took 3 minutes for the phone to turn on; Tao was now going through the phone history which was taking longer then he thought since it’s an old phone but after 3 minutes he finally found the phones history and one number stood out the most.

“Ok, There’s this one that comes up at least 9 times a week 3 times on Friday” “Ok Tao dial the number and put the phone on speakers so we can all hear”

Tao dials the number, everyone silent as it starts ringing. 

7 seconds 

“Hello Adam Kyle Jr. here” 

Everyone looked bit confuse and surprise that it was Adam Kyle Jr on the phone, Flynn speaks 

“Mr. Kyle this is lieutenant Flynn is this your phone” “This is my business phone” “Ok, Mr Kyle could you come down to the station so we can ask you some questions” “Um sure ok, I’ll be there in 20 minutes” 

Just before he hangs Provenza quickly speaks. 

“Mr. Kyle before you go could you also ask your dad to come here as well, I’ve got some questions to ask him” Um ok sure I’ll call him now” “Ok thank you” Adams hangs up

“Ok now we wait for them to come”


	13. Chapter 13

It took him 20 minutes for him and his dad to get to the station, the traffic had now cleared since this morning. The time now is 6:35, Adam Kyle Sr was waiting in the conference room playing with his phone whereas his son Adam Kyle Jr is in Sharon’s office talking to Sharon and Flynn.

“So this is you business phone” Flynn holds the phone “Yes it has all of our biggest clients on it” 

Flynn passes the phone to Sharon

“For a successful business this is a very old phone why don’t you get a new one” “It was my dads phone before he gave it to me and I did say to him that I should get a new one but it has so many contacts in it that it would take ages to give them all the new number”.

Sharon and Flynn look at each other. 

“Well, Mr Kyle we are done here, but I’m afraid we’re going to have to take your phone in as evidence” “Are you kidding me, I’m waiting for 3 important clients to call back, what am I supposed to do”? Mr.Kyle shouted. “Well I’ll let you write down the 3 numbers then you can call them and tell them whats going on”

Sharon hands him a piece a paper and pen, Adam (who looks very annoyed) takes the paper and pen and starts to go through his phone for the numbers.

3 minutes later Adam Jr comes out of the office still looking annoyed with Flynn and Sharon behind him; Adam Sr sees his son and comes out to see him.

“What wrong”? “The two detectives took my business phone” “Really detectives was that really necessary” “Im afraid it was and now Mr Kyle your free to go but Mr Kyle Sr we need to ask you some questions” Flynn tells him. “No it’s all right I’ll stay” “Are you sure this will take awhile” Sharon says “Son why don’t you go, you have that meeting today at 7:30, I’ll call you later” “Ok, I’ll talk to you later”

Adam Jr made his way out of the murder room. Sharon turns to look at Mr Kyle. 

“Mr Kyle could you follow detective Sanchez to the interview room, me and lieutenant Provenza will be with you shortly” “Follow me” 

Mr Kyle follows Sanchez to the interview room. Sharon walks over to Tao.

“Tao could you look up the AdamAccounts company and find anything that happened a month before Robert and Myles death” “You got it” “Ok lieutenant you ready” “Hold on”

Provenza grabs the folder then starts walking over to Sharon who's standing next's to Buzz desks. 

“Ready” 

They both make their way to the interview room as everyone else went into the tech room, Tao takes his laptop with him. 

Interview room door opens with Provenza and Sharon making their way into the room, Mr Kyle was sat at the table, tapping his phone with his head on his hand.

“Mr Kyle” he looks up “Sorry for the wait are we keeping you from something”? Sharon asks “No, no nothing” he sits up straight “So, what is it you wanted to asked”? Provenza speaks “Just a few questions, shouldn’t take to long; how well did you know Robert Watson”? 

Mr Kyle lifts his chin a bit.

“Robert, not that well, I've met him at least 2 times when he came over to talk to Myles but thats it” 

Provenza put the bag with the business phone on the table. 

“Do you recognise this phone” “Yes it’s my son business phone” “He also said that this was your phone when you worked there” “Yes that is correct why is that important” 

Sharon leans forward. 

“This phone was used to call Robert 2-3 time 4 days a week for the last 2 months before his death, so Mr. Kyle I’m going to ask again how well did you know Robert Watson”?

Mr Kyle looks at Provenza then back at Sharon, he then leans back in his chair.

“When I was working there my phone would go missing then reappear maybe someone took my phone so they wouldn’t get caught. Now if thats it I would like to go”

'KNOCK KNOCK' 

“One second Mr Kyle” 

Both Sharon and Provenza goes outside where Tao is standing with sheet of paper. 

“Sorry to interrupt but I found something that you might be interesting to see”

Tao hands the sheet to Sharon for her to look then past it to Provenza whilst Tao explain to them whats on the sheet. 

“Turns out about 3 months before Myles and Robert death AdamsAccounts was having money trouble and was about to go bankrupted, 2 month gone pasted nothing changed then a week after Robert and Myles death the debt had been paid”

Provenza looks at Tao.

“I'm confuse they all said they didn’t get the money because they didn’t finish the job so if Mr. Kyle is the mystery guy how did he get the money” “Maybe he somehow got the drug and got the money without telling the rest".

Sharon takes the sheet from Provenza 

“Ok, well we better go back in and ask Mr Kyle more question about the money” “Before we go back in, Tao if Mr Kyle says again he wants to go or leave get everyone to get out of the tech room and go to the murder room also get buzz to take his camera with him”

Both Tao and Sharon look at him confusedly.

“Um ok” 

Tao goes back to the tech room then Provenza turns to look at Sharon who was still confused.  
“If Mr. Kyle wants to leave let him leave. I've got an idea”

Provenza then opens the door and heads back in, Sharon just stands there looking into space, then walks back into the room. Provenza speaks first.

“Mr Kyle we've just found out that 3 month before Robert and Myles death your company was having money trouble, 2 month later nothing changed, but then a week later after Robert and Myles death your money trouble disappeared, where did the money come from” 

Mr Kyle puts his elbow on the table and puts his forehead in his hand.

“We were having a memorial at the office for Myles, when I went to my office I found an envelope with a check in it, thats how I paid the debt”

Provenza leans forwards with his arm crossed. 

“Let me tell you how I think you got the money, I think you somehow found out that Robert was smuggling drugs for money, you decide to join in, then later on Robert decides to pull out so you somehow find away to get the drugs to give to the drug dealer and get the money, but what's bugging me is why you killed Robert”

“I DIDN’T HELP SMUGGLE DRUGS AND I DIDN’T KILL ROBERT OR MYLES”

Mr Kyle takes a deep breath then starts talking.

“I’m guessing since you’re accusing me of all this is because you have no leads, So since you have nothing I’m going to go and if you need to talk to me call my lawyer first”

All 3 stands up and make their way out of the room.

Tech Room

(“So since you have nothing i’m going to go”)

“Everyone out” Everyone looks at Tao “What” “Buzz get your camera, everyone out now ” Everyone gets up fast and makes their way out of the Tech Room. Buzz puts his camera on his desk; Flynn, Sykes and Sanchez are standing at their desk, both Tao and Buzz are standing at the board.

Murder Room

Mr Kyle makes his way through the murder room with everyone watching before he leaves Provenza calls out to him.

“Mr Kyle could you wait” Mr Kyle turns and looks at Provenza “What” “First of all just wanted tell you that this guy here” points to Buzz Watson “Is Buzz Watson and second in your job you're meant to tell the truth and our job is to get the truth” 

Provenza starts to walk forward to Mr. Kyle. 

“Now this case has not been solved for a long time and I speak for everyone that we all want to know what happened on that night, but the person who deserve to know what happened is this guy the son and nephew of the victims”

Again points at Buzz. 

“Now Mr Kyle I want you to look into Buzz eye and tell him the truth, remember the kid who lost his dad and uncle” 

Mr Kyle looks at Buzz (who’s waiting for an answer) everyone else is standing looking at Mr Kyle. Mr Kyle the puts his hands on his face and moves his head up with his hand of his face there you can see his eyes watering, then turns to looks at Buzz. 

“I’m so sorry Buzz”


	14. Chapter 14

‘I’m so sorry Buzz’

Buzz puts his hand over his mouth just staring at Mr Kyle; Tao walks over to get Buzz camera set up, Mr Kyle takes Sykes chair and sits down, Tao puts the camera on Sanchez desk aiming at Mr Kyle; Buzz walks over to stand behind his camera.

“Why” Buzz says quietly “I’m sorry I wasn’t meant to kill your uncle” “What do you mean you weren’t meant to kill my uncle” “That night I was there to kill your dad”

Hearing that his dad was meant to be killed Buzz went pale and looked like he was going to collapse, Flynn notices and quickly let Sanchez know.

“Sanchez get Buzz to sit down he looks like he’s going to collapse” 

Sanchez grabs Buzz arm and pull his chair behind Buzz. 

“Here Buzz, sit down” 

Buzz gets helped to sit down. Sharon walks forward so that she's standing in front side of Mr Kyle.

“Now Mr Kyle explain to us how this all started” he signs “The business was having money problem and I had no way of paying it, then a couple of days later I over heard Myles talking to Robert about the whole drug smuggling deal so later that day I took Myles phone to get Robert's number and called him saying that I would call the police unless they gave me half of the money and he agreed”

He sighs again

“The weeks the drugs were coming I would call to find out whats going on; it was all going well until Robert decided to pull out of it which meant we could’t get the last batch of drugs plus we wouldn’t get paid, so later on I decided to talk to him and try to change his mind but he wouldn’t, turns out Myles had talked to him about all of it and convinced him not to do it, before he left he said that as long as Myles was living he was never doing anything like this again”

My Kyle looked down then back up at Buzz who started to have tears running down his cheeks; Provenza looks down at Buzz and sees him crying, luckily he had a pack of tissues in his pocket, he takes one out and taps Buzz on the arm, Buzz looks up at Provenza and takes the tissue thats being handed to him and smiles and mouths thanks to Provenza then wipes his eyes.

“So I thought that if Myles weren’t here no more Robert would smuggle the last batch”.

Buzz changed from sad to angry.

“So that night they went to that game I followed them until they stopped at the ATM thats when I came out behind Myles, he didn’t even look up so he didn’t know it was me”

FLASHBACK

Adam still holding the gun looks down at Myles body in shock realising what he just did.

“OH MY GOD”

Adam turns to see Robert running over; Robert gets to Myles and see that he’s not breathing he knows then that Myles is dead.

“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO” “I just solved your problem” “problem what PROBLEM” “you said as long as he was still living you wouldn’t finish the job and now you can” 

Robert puts his hands in his hair and starts to walk about thinking what to do; He then turns to look at Myles body, he starts going through his pockets to get his phone out, he then gets his phone out from his trouser pocket and starts to dial.

“What are you doing” he grabs Robert wrist “I’m calling the cops” he pulls his wrist free “If you tell them about this I'll tell them about the whole smuggle ring” 

Robert moved his head side to side then brings his arm up and slams his arms on the sides of his body 

“You know what you don’t have to because I’m going to tell them what you did then I’m going to hand myself in and tell them about the whole drug smuggling ring and try to do something right”

Robert then turns away from Adam and starts to re-dial again, he starts to walk about trying to get signal. As Robert was walking about Adam was thinking (“You have got to be kidding me, I am not going to jail”). Adam starts to walk over and stands behind him, he aims the gun at Robert.

“Robert”

Robert turns; before he could run Adam shoots him and there Adam is left with two bodies. Before he leave he takes Robert phone and put it in Myles coat pocket then went through both men wallets. 

Murder Room

“I took their money and left without looking back, haven’t been to that place since then”. 

Provenza starts to talk.

“So how did you get the money to pay the debt off”? “Like I told you I found an envelope with the check in it” “He’s telling the truth”

Everyone turns to look at Buzz. 

“It was me who put the envelope on your desk” 

Mr Kyle looked at Buzz with confusion and surprise.

“What” Buzz stands and walks in front of Mr Kyle “My dad found out that the business was having money problem and since he loved his job he didn’t want to see it closed down so for 3 month he was doing stuff to help raise money, even got me, Casey and mum to help with it’ 

Buzz starts to cry again but carries on talking.

“Dad had already cashed the money to the bank so on the day of the memorial I thought I would still give it to you because that would have been what dad wanted” 

Buzz face change to disgust. 

“Didn’t realise I was giving it to my dad killer”

Mr Kyle turned his head hearing the words killer, Buzz then walks away from Mr Kyle and goes to Tao; Sharon nods at Sykes who then nods back and grabs her cuffs.

“Mr Kyle I need you to stand” 

He stands, Sykes starts to handcuff him 

“Adam Kyle Sr I am arresting you for the murder of Myles and Robert Watson, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been given to you?”  
“Yes”

As Sykes was telling Mr Kyle his rights Buzz started crying even more, Tao pull’s him into a hug then pulls out.

“Let’s go into the tech room to give you some privacy”

Buzz nods and both makes their way to the tech room. 

Wednesday 11th March 2015 7:24  
Myles and Robert killer was arrested.


	15. Chapter 15

The time now was 7:54 everyone was packing the pictures, evidence and files aways. Chief Taylor walks into the room.

“I heard you solved the Watson case, How’s Buzz doing?” “He was crying, he’s with Tao in the tech room” 

Tao then came out, Sykes was the first to ask

“How’s Buzz?” “He better, he just called his mum up to tell her the good news, she also wanted me to tell you all thank you for solving the case” 

Buzz then came out and stood next to his desk.

“You ok” “Yeah, just still can’t believe that you caught their killer, Thank you” 

Everyone smiles. Flynn speaks

“Hey why don’t we go out to celebrate solving the case” “Yeah that sounds good everyone” “I’m up for it” Sykes say everyone else agrees.

“What about Rusty?” “Bring him along” 

Sharon gets her phone out to call Rusty 

“Well I’ve better be going have fun” Buzz then says “Why don’t you come” 

Taylor stops and turns 

“No it’s all right you guys don’t want me there” everyone disagree, Provenza says  
“Isn’t your wife and kids gone to her parents house?” “yeah” “so would you rather go to an empty home or come out and celebrate” 

Taylor looks at Buzz 

“Are you sure?” “I’m positive, so are you coming” “Yeah all right I have a suit in my office give me 5 minutes then I’ll meet you all at the car park” 

Taylor then left the murder room and Sharon just got off the phone.

“Ok Rusty coming so I’ve got to pick him up so I'll be meeting you at the restaurant” 

She turns to Flynn. 

“Which restaurant are we going to?” “ Bruno Italy” “See you there” 

It was 23 minutes when everyone got to the restaurant, It was warmer now so they all sat outside, the table had mini candles on it and had light on the building so it was bright enough for everyone. Everyone had order their meals and had their drinks served now everyone was just talking.

“You ok Buzz” Rusty asked “Yeah fine, did you finish the rest of your project?” “I got stuck on one bit so I did the rest but need a bit of help. You must be happy that your dad and uncle killer was caught” “ Yeah I am and it was good timing to” “Why” 

Buzz picks up his glass. 

“It’s my dads birthday today”  
Everyone heard and turns to face Buzz who was holding his glass head height into the sky.

“Happy Birthday dad” Everyone raised their glasses “Happy Birthday Mr Watson”. 

Buzz smiles and everyone took a sip of their drink. Sharon starts to talk.

“You know Buzz, your Dad and Uncle would be proud of you today” “Why” “Why, you helped find their killer, if you didn’t recognise the person in that picture or the phone we wouldn’t have found the killer” 

Buzz smiles 

Flynn picks up his glass 

“To Buzz” Everyone picks up their glass “To Buzz” Buzz picks up his glass “To everyone” 

Rusty then asks

“All your time working with each other what have been your best moments?” “Thats a hard question”

Provenza remembers his “My favourite moment was when Chief Johnson was doing an interview and the guy would’t answer any of her question unless” Turn his head to Sanchez in a girly voice “Julio was there” 

Everyone ooh at Sanchez. Then Tao remembers his moment. 

“What about the time when Sanchez kissed a guy”. 

Everyone laughs, Rusty had a happy surprise look on his face whereas Sharon and Sykes had happy shocked.

“Please, Please tell me how that happen” 

“No” “Please” he signs “Huh all right”

Sanchez starts telling the story and everyone was laughing and having a good time, then their food came along and everyone started eating and telling more stories.

THE END


	16. Chapter 14 Plot twist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little change for chapter 14 if it went a different way after Mr.Kyles confession.

Mr Kyle turned his head, hearing the words killer, Buzz then walks away from Mr Kyle and goes to Tao; Sharon nods at Sykes who then nods back,then grabs her cuffs.

“Mr Kyle I need you to stand” 

Standing with Tao, Buzz see’s Tao’s gun in his hostler and for some reason he pulls Tao’s gun out of the holster; Before Tao could grab his arm Buzz is already walking over to Adam Kyle St.

 

He stands, Sykes starts to handcuff him 

“Adam Kyle Sr I am arresting you for the murder…

 

“Buzz, No” Tao shouts 

But before she could finish talking or put the cuffs on Adam, there’s Buzz, pointing Tao’s gun at Adam with everyone watching with shock faces, no one moves except Sharon who moves closer slightly to Buzz

“Buzz, Put the gun down, this is not how you want this to end” Sharon says with her normal tone 

“Don’t let him shoot me” Adam who’s now scared, Buzz steps forwards, “Sit Down” Buzz say’s angrily, Adam quick as a flash sits down.

Everyone was talking to Buzz, trying to get him to put the gun down but Buzz ignored them.

“BUZZ, put the gun Down” Provenza shouts 

“How does this feel Mr. Kyle, knowing your life is in my hands, knowing I could easily kill you just like you killed my dad and uncle. What are your feelings right now?

Adam doesn’t reply too scared as he looks at the gun being pointed at him.

“ANSWER ME, WHAT DO YOU FEEL”

“Petrified, terrified. Scared as hell” Adam says fast with terror in his voice.

“Now I can’t say for my dad since you said he didn’t see it happened, but everything you’re feeling is probably what my uncle felt in that few seconds left of his life. Maybe I should just kill you now”

“Please I have a son, and grandchildren” Adam begs, Buzz shouts back at Adam “Yeah, well my father had me and my sister, Did you think about us when you killed him did you even think about how killing my dad would affect my mother”? 

A tear start to run down his check as he starts to open up about what life was like after his father’s death.

“Did you know that days after my dad and Uncle’s funeral my mother closed herself off from everyone, including me and my sister; she would stay in her room for days, only came out to get something to drink and eat and that was usually after 4 days. When she went back to work she would go without speaking to us then when she came back she would go to her room. 11 years old and with no dad or uncle, I had to be the man of the house. I had to do everything, I had to learn how to cook, do the laundry, get my sister up for school, make her breakfast as well as making her lunch as well as my own, and half the time I would forget so I would go to school hungry”

“It was like that for a year and 3 months when my mum finally came out of her room and became a mum again only now she was prescribed medication for depression. She was never the same. She didn’t smile as much, she would wake up in the middle of the night crying” 

Moving closer to Adam, the gun is now inches away from his head.

“You tore my family apart, give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you” 

“Your father” Adam said calmly, looking straight into Buzz eyes “He wouldn’t want you doing this, turning into me. Your father was a good man and all that goodness he had is inside you, do you really want all that goodness you learned from your dad turn into darkness”

More tears starts to fall from Buzz eye’s, Sharon then starts to talk.

“Buzz, Killing him won’t bring your father back nor your uncle. You and your family waited a long time to get justice for your dad and uncle’s death, do you really want to ruin that by killing him; And not just that, your mum lost a husband and brother-in-law, do you really want her to lose a son as well” 

That was the breaking point, Buzz hand was trembling taking a step back, he let his arm drop to his side and let the gun slide from his hand and drop to the floor.

Feeling he’s going to throw up Buzz run out of the murder room to the restroom.

Entering the restroom went straight to a toilet, drop to his knees and threw up. Finishing being sick, he falls back, sitting on the floor with his back against the wall, crying.

“Buzz” Provenza had followed him out of the murder room to the restroom. Seeing Buzz sitting on the floor in the second stall, Provenza runs over to him, dropping to his knee. He place’s a hand on Buzz shoulder.

“Buzz, are you ok”? “What do you think, Lieutenant”? Buzz shouted

Of course not, what a stupid question Provenza mumble to himself, looking back at Buzz, Provenza wonders if the reason behind Buzz crying is because of what he did and that he might be in trouble or get in trouble.

“Look Buzz, if you’re worried about getting into trouble, don’t worry, I’ll have a word with Taylor…”

“No, you don’t understand. I became him. I was angry at him and I did exactly what he did to my dad and uncle”

“The only difference was that I wasn’t going to kill him, I just wanted to scare him. And if I'm truthfully honest, I kind of scared of myself”

“Well, you shouldn’t be, it was a one time thing which I don’t think will be repeated. I understand why you did it, when a case becomes very personal mostly everyone would do the same thing you did, except you had a lot of self control and did not kill him unlike some people who would kill”

“You’re also right, Mr. Kyle and you are different, cause you would never kill anyone. You’re a kind person and someone I’m glad to call a friend”

Buzz smiled at him, then went back to looking down. 

After about 5 minutes, Provenza knees started to stiffen so, holding onto the side of the stall, Provenza pulls himself up and starts to walk about a bit.

“You know Mr. Kyle is probably gone now, you wanna come back to the murder room”? 

Sighing, Buzz pulls himself up off the floor. Before exiting the stall, he flushes the toilet, then walks out over to the tap to quickly rinse out his mouth.

Now ready, both of them exit the restroom and start walking over to the murder room.

“Could you also talk to the captain as well” Provenza laugh “Of course Buzz” Buzz smiles as they get to the murder room entries and into the room.


End file.
